Famous Last Words
by Sabella Black-Malfoy
Summary: His last words made her love him. Now, he's back, and she has to show him what he's missed. RHr, HG R&R, my 1st HP fic (COMPLETE)
1. The Beginning

Famous Last Words

Disclaimer: I do not own it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

His breathing was becoming more and more labored. With his last ounce of strength he grasped her arm and looked deeply into her eyes, for, what was most likely, the last time.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, his voice rasping.

"Ron, please, please don't do this!" she begged as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "We're going to get through this, don't worry, please."

"Mione," he winced in pain as he tried to sit up, "I love you, please, leave. Run as far away as you can, don't look back. Save yourself," he paused as a tear rolled down his cheek, "Forget me. Save yourself, Run."

"Ron, I'm not leaving you! I love you! Don't leave me!" she was crying hysterically as she threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her, and tried to comfort her. Suddenly, a flash of green light hit the rock above them.

"Mione, if you love me, you will save yourself. Please go!" he ordered her. To make his point clear, he gave her a little push. She ran, as fast as she could, away from him. When she was far enough away, she looked back. A flash of green light and the words "Avada Kerdava!" were screamed and she realized he was gone. A stream of tears came rushing down her face as she continued to run as far as she could go.

--------

Hermione Granger woke with a start. Her eleven year old daughter was shaking her. "Mum, mum, c'mon, today's the day! Let's go!" Hermione smiled. Today was the day her daughter, Haven, went to Hogwarts. Haven was ecstatic. Ever since she had gotten the letter, she had been talking non-stop about how excited she was. Haven ran out, leaving Hermione to get dressed. She changed and went to the kitchen. She shared a flat with Ginny and Harry, Haven's aunt and uncle, and their eleven year old, Harry Jr., and seven year old twins, Jacob and James. Ginny was pregnant, again, so they were moving to a house not far from the flat.

"Hey Harry, where's Ginny?" she asked as she entered the small kitchen.

"She's got her head in the toilet," Harry replied as he handed her a cup of coffee. He hadn't changed, look wise, since Hogwarts. He still had the unruly black hair and lively green eyes.

"Mum! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Harry Jr. yelled as he got his things. Haven was helping him, since her stuff was already in the hall. Harry Jr. was the one oddball out of all the kids. He had his dad's black hair and green eyes, while all the others had the Weasley red hair and blue eyes.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Ginny asked as she came out of the bathroom. She had a hand on her huge stomach, and her face was returning to its normal shade.

"Auntie Ginny, we have to go!" Haven said as she tugged at Ginny's sleeve. Ginny smiled down at her, and then turned to Hermione.

"She looks so much like him." Tears came to Ginny's eyes and she hugged Hermione. The mere mention of her brother brought tears to her eyes.

"Gin, c'mon, we have to get them to the platform. Stop crying or I'm going to start crying, and then Harry's going to look at us funny, and then, oh screw it! My baby's leaving me!" Hermione and Ginny were both crying, leaving Harry and the kids in an uncomfortable position.

"Mum, knock it off! You're bloody embarrassing us!"

"Haven! Watch your language!" Hermione scolded as she broke away from Ginny. Unfortunately, Haven had taken to talking like a drunken sailor, just like her father, since a very early age and Hermione hadn't been able to break her of the habit. Finally, Ginny calmed down and they piled into the car. When they reached the platform, Haven squealed with excitement, and Harry tried to be 'cool' about it. They hugged their family and boarded the train without looking back.

"I can't handle this!" Ginny wailed. "You two are never leaving me!" She pulled the twins into a hug.

"Dad, she's suffocating us!" James complained.

"Do you think you could Apparate back home? I need to get them back," Harry asked Hermione as he comforted a sobbing Ginny. He carefully led the hysterical Ginny and the twins out to their car, leaving Hermione to dwell on what she had been trying to avoid all morning.

_I wish he was here_, she thought. _I'd give anything to have him here with me._ Hermione turned around, and walked out. It began to rain as she was walking back, so she ducked into a coffee shop to wait it out. She ordered a black coffee and sat in the corner. She didn't notice she'd been crying until a tear hit her hand. She wiped it away and just stared at the coffee.

"Anyone sitting here?" she heard a voice from above her ask.

She didn't bother to look up at the person standing above her. "No, and I was just leaving." She stood up and accidently bumped into that person, who just happened to have the deep blue eyes, flaming red hair and lopsided grin she missed so terribly. "Ron?"

R&R plz, and be nice, this is my first HP fanfic.


	2. Afterwards and Meanwhile

Wow. Thank you for all the fabulous reviews. You guys rock!

What's a beta, and how can I get one?

"Ron?"

The man looked at Hermione closely. She noticed a flicker of remembrance in his eyes, but it was replaced with worry. He placed a finger on his lips and took her hand. That motion sent shivers through Hermione. She couldn't believe she was holding his hand. He led her down an alley and stopped. "Mione," that name, hearing him say it, it made Hermione want to jump into his arms, "I'm sorry, there's a lot I need to explain, but it has to wait. C'mon." He continued to lead her to a familiar place. Diagon Alley.

They went to the Three Broomsticks. He led her to his room upstairs. He locked the door and turned around to face her. She ran and threw her arms around his neck. She felt his arms go around her waist and he buried his head in her hair. "Ron," she choked. She began to cry.

"No, no, no, Mione, please don't cry. Please," he pulled back and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, please don't cry." Hermione wiped the tears off her face and sat on his bed.

"What happened? Where have you been?" she asked.

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at her. "Dolohov came up after you left. Harry and I had snapped his wand in half earlier, so the wand that was pointed at me wasn't his, I guess that's why the spell didn't work. He tried the killing curse on me, and as much as I was wishing it would work when it hit me, it didn't. I woke up in St. Mungo's, three weeks later. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Moody were there, and Dumbledore explained that everyone thought I was dead. The only people who actually knew I was alive were in that hospital room. Dolohov thought he had killed me, so we had to make everyone think I really was dead, because if one of Dolohov's cronies found out I wasn't, he'd come back to finish the job, and kill everyone I care about, including you and Haven."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You know about Haven?"

Ron smiled. "I know she was born on Valentine's Day, and personally, I think that was the best gift anyone's ever given you. I know she is obsessed with the color orange and she loves Quidditch. I also know that she has had her last two birthday parties at the movie theaters, and that today she left to go to Hogwarts," he paused, "And I know I'm going to miss her."

"You forgot that she swears like a drunken sailor and that she looks exactly like you ," Hermione added. "How did you know?"

"Dumbledore told me when her name appeared on the list. He thought I should know," Ron smiled down at Hermione. "He also told me where I could find her on her birthday," Ron sat down next to her, "and how I could see her on Christmas, your birthday and some times when I really wanted to." Ron looked over at her. "How have you been?"

Hermione heaved a huge sigh. "It's been hard, you know, Haven is one of the nosiest children. But, I missed you," she paused and looked at him, "a lot."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I missed you more. I'd be sitting up at night, thinking about what it'd be like to see you, and Haven of course. Thinking about what our life might've been like," he trailed off.

Just being in his arms again made Hermione forget how late it was. They fell asleep like that, and Hermione's last conscious thought was about Ginny and Harry...

"Hey, sweetie," Ginny said as she kissed Harry's head.

"Where do you think she is?" Harry asked as Ginny sat next to him.

"Maybe she's with some handsome, rugged mountain man from the Alps-"

"Hey! I'm your husband, remember?" Harry said, pretending to be offended.

Ginny smiled at him, "Sorry, but Hermione's a big girl, she can take care of herself. As much as I love my brother, Hermione needs to move on. It's been almost twelve years Harry. She deserves to be happy."

Harry nodded, "It's just, they were perfect together. They would've lasted, they would've lasted," he trailed off.

Ginny took his hand, "I know, they would've, but things happen for a reason, Harry. Things will get better, I know it."

"How can you be so sure? What if things don't work out?"

"Well, if I'm not sure, I get depressed, if I get depressed, I get moody, and I hate being moody, so I'll just be sure instead."

"You hate being moody? If you hate it, why are you all the time?" Harry teased. Ginny grabbed a pillow and began hitting him with it. "Ow, you're hurting me!" he whined as he fell off the couch. Ginny giggled as he pulled her onto the floor with him. They laid there, on the floor, with Ginny's head on Harry's chest. "Enjoying yourself Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, and I love the way that sounds," Ginny replied. She fell asleep listening to Harry say it again.

"Ron, could you be any louder? I don't want to wake them," Hermione complained as she unlocked the door to her flat.

"I could be, why?" he said with an evil grin. Hermione just laughed as she turned on the lights. She heard someone groan, and a disoriented Harry sat up. Ginny sat up a few seconds later.

"What are you doing with my sister?"

Both Harry and Ginny looked over to see Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. "Ron!" Ginny yelled as she tried to stand up. Her stomach seemed to have other ideas. She waddled over to him and hugged him, then excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Ron turned to Harry. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Nice to see you too Ron," Harry looked nervous, they had never gotten Ron's blessing when they got married, for obvious reasons. Murder was in every inch of Ron's body. He walked over to the couch, and stood in front of Harry. Hermione noticed that Ron was a few inches taller than Harry. Suddenly, Ron hugged him. "Uh, hi Ron, where have you been the last twelve years?"

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron yelled. He had already greeted his friend, now he went into older brother mode. Harry swallowed hard. "Well?" Ron demanded.

"We got married ten years ago, and we have three kids and one on the way, hope you're not mad," Harry said quickly. He moved back, away from Ron. Ron began to chase him around the flat, while Hermione watched in amusement. Harry was faster than Ron and he had better reflexes. Ginny came out of the bathroom.

"Ron, that's my husband you're chasing! Knock it off!"

Ron stopped, and Harry ran behind Ginny. "Hiding behind your pregnant wife, that's a new low, even for you Potter."

"Yeah, well it beats getting my face beaten in," Harry responded.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jake asked as he walked out of his room. All heads turned to look at him.

"Jake, this is your Uncle Ron, Ron, this is Jake and James is probably going to wake up any minute, so you can meet him too."

"Hey Jake," Ron turned to Harry, "You have four kids and you haven't moved into a house?"

Harry just blushed.


	3. Revelations

-Thank you so much for the reviews! All of them had me blushing. -smiles insanely- Hee hee

-Anyone want to be my beta? Pretty please? And thanks to Capheine for telling me what they are. I know, that chapter was kinda crappy, o well, can't do it all, very sorry bout that!

Ron walked into the three story house. "This is where you're moving?"

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, isn't great?" Ron nodded. The house was in a nice neighborhood and had enough room for all their kids and more. Ron couldn't help but imagine living there with a certain formerly bushy haired woman...

It was true, Hermione had changed since Ron last saw her. She had developed more curves, having a baby does that, and her hair had become straighter, lighter. She seemed more depressed, too. Like a shadow was hanging over her head.

"So, Ron, what do ya think? Not bad, right?" Harry asked as he moved the last box into the house. Even though Ginny didn't want to move in until after the baby was born, they had moved all their stuff in and were in the process of unpacking. Ron and Hermione decided to come and help because neither of them had seen the house yet.

"Wow," Hermione breathed as she began unpacking a box. "This is a nice place!"

Everyone stared at her. "Why are you unpacking?" Harry asked.

"These boxes aren't going to unpack themselves," she replied.

Ron took out his wand. "Yes they will," he told her as he waved his wand. Items began flying to shelves and furniture began to move. Everyone stared at him. "I've been on the run and locked inside for twelve years. I picked up a lot."

"Yeah, uh, Ron, you want to tell us why your out and about after twelve years?" Harry asked as he sat on a box.

Ron sat across from him and Ginny and Hermione sat down too. "After Dumbledore set me up in an apartment, I got a watcher, someone to look after me and protect me with their life. Like the wizard/witch protection agency, one of my watchers referred to it as that. Don't want to know where she got that. Most of my watchers quit after a few months, but that one stayed for two and ½ years. Anyway, after no brushes with sudden death during the almost 12 years I was underground, they decided they would have someone 'check up' on me every once in a while, so I could finally could go home to my family and friends, well, now my friends are family, so my family."

"So, you're back. For good, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, you're stuck with me," he said tossing her one of those grins that, unbeknownst to him, made her weak in the knees. Good thing she was sitting down.

"Let's go tell mum!" Ginny said excitedly. She had a hand on her pregnant stomach and Ron draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out.

"How did you and Harry get together anyway?"

Flashback

Ginny was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, crying. She had been told that Ron died and she had been crying for three days straight. Hermione had locked herself in the Head Girl's suite, and Harry, she didn't know what he was doing.

"Hey," she heard a voice say. She turned to see Harry coming out of the boys' dormitories. He looked like he had been run over by a truck. His usually messy hair was messier than usual and his clothes were rumpled. He sat next to Ginny on the couch.

She turned her attention back to the fire and her crying. Harry just sat there, listening to Ginny cry. It broke his heart. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I don't want to be alone," she said as she sobbed into his chest.

"Me neither," he admitted. She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. The sorrow that lined his face made her want to cry all over again. She leaned forward and kissed him.

End Flashback

They arrived at the Burrow. Ron was nervous, Harry and Hermione had been pretty forgiving about the whole I-came-back-after-twelve-years-of-you-thinking-I-was-dead-thing, Ginny had gone into the You-can't-do-this-to-me-I'm-pregnant thing, but he knew his mother would be furious that she didn't know.

"Mum, Family! We have a surprise for you!" Ginny yelled as she stepped into the Burrow. She squeezed Ron's hand as their mother walked into the room.

"Ginny, don't yell-" Molly Weasley scolded, but she stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Ron?" she whispered as she ran over to him. She began to cry.

"Molly, what in bloody he-" Arthur said but stopped suddenly as he rounded the corner. "Good Merlin, Ron!"

At the mention of Ron, the whole family came running. Bill and Fleur, who was three and ½ months pregnant, Charlie and Kaitlyn (they met in Romania, she had a thing for dragons) and Fred and Angelina. The whole family, except George, was married and had at least three kids. Percy was disowned 10 years ago after changing his last name.

Ron was literally buried under his family, and after the happiness that he wasn't dead wore off, the questions came tumbling in. Everyone sat down in the living room and Ron began the long explanation.

"Dolohov tried to kill me, but failed, miserably at that. He doesn't know that though, that's why I went into hiding. I've had 14 watchers in the last 12 years. And for the last 11, there's been a power struggle between the Death Eaters. Dolohov became a traitor to Rookwood when he chose Malfoy over him. Rookwood sent a Dementor to 'kiss' Dolohov, but Dolohov escaped and was captured. Malfoy had most of Rookwood's men killed, and Rookwood succeeded in killing Malfoy, so with all the turmoil, I was let go. So were most of the people that were under Watcher's care. Finally, Rookwood gained control of the rest of V-Voldomort's supporters only to be killed by a watcher when he attacked her charge, so what was left of the group dwindled into nothing. Now, only a random scattering of them are left, so I am safe to go as I please," Ron finally took a breath. He looked around at his family. "Where's George?" he asked.

"O, um, he's with his fiancee at some ball thing. You should meet her, she's a hoot. Now, how do you know all this?" Molly asked.

-POP- -POP-

"My God that was hilarious! When he keeled, I almost had a heartatta-" everyone heard a woman laugh, and the turned around to see George walk into the kitchen with a very drunk woman on his arm. He looked surprised to see everyone, but when his eyes landed on Ron, he ran to hug him.

"Ron! What in bloody hell is going on!?" he asked as he pulled away.

Everyone was looking at Ron, who was looking at the woman George came in with. "Liz, Elizabeth Caldwell?" he asked as he carefully walked towards her.

She narrowed her eyes, "Nooo, Kylier Bennington, only one person called me Liz, and you look nothing like him."

Ron laughed, and Kylier smiled. "Brian Smith, YOU'RE A WEASLEY? HOLY FUCK! I LIVED WITH YOU FOR TWO AND A HALF FRICKIN' YEARS AND YOU DIDN'T MENTION YOU WERE A WEASLEY!" She sat back and rubbed her temples. "That's why they took me off, no wonder," she mumbled.

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm going to guess you two know each other," Molly said. Ron and Kylier looked at her.

"I was his watcher 7 years ago. He's the reason I came here, this was my first assignment," Kylier looked at him and then to Hermione. "This is Haven's father, no wonder she talks like she does."


	4. Engaging Conversation

-Today is a FABULOUS day! I love all my reviewers, you guys are the BEST!! I LOVE YOU! Okay, I'm off my meds, but I love you all w/ or w/o me medications!  
-Beta, anyone? email me if your interested, Thanks a bunches!  
-This is a kinda fluffy chappie, you have been warned.

----------

Hermione was comfortable. She hadn't opened her eyes, but she was happy. It was dark, she could tell, but she was happy so she didn't care. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself wrapped up in someone's arms. Ron's. She smiled as she unwound herself from his grasp. She changed out of her pjs and carefully tiptoed out of the room.

LAST NIGHT

"Hermione, Mione, hey, wake up," Ron called softly. He was standing above her bed in a white shirt and grey sweatpants.

Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked as she sat up.

Ron blushed, "I can't sleep."

Hermione was too tired to tell him to take a sleeping pill so she motioned for him to get in. He did, and she laid down and fell back asleep.

Ron just watched her sleep. Truth be told he was dead exhausted, but he wanted to be close to her. When they were at Hogwarts, Ron used to sneak into the Head Girl's suite and cuddle up with her. Now, they were adults and they had a kid, but Ron just wanted to be near her. Little did he know, Hermione was dreaming about their past, just like he was thinking about it.

FLASHBACK

"Ron, give it back!" Hermione yelled as she chased Ron across the Hogwart's grounds. He was running with her Charms book, but he stopped as he reached the edge of the lake. Hermione, however, didn't notice until she had collided with him. On instinct, Ron dropped the book and grabbed Hermione's waist, dragging her down into the water with him. Somehow, Hermione ended up sitting in the water, and Ron was standing above her, laughing. "Ron, this isn't funny!"

"Sorry, you just look funny," he apologized. He offered her his hand, and she took it, only to pull him into the water with her.

She laughed. "Sorry, you just look funny," she mocked as she got up and out of the lake. She sat down and watched as Ron clamored out and sat next to her. Their eyes locked, and Ron leaned forward, only to brush a stray hair lock out of her face.

He frowned when he noticed her shoulders drop, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she responded. She expected him to kiss her, she wanted him to kiss her.

Ron leaned over and whispered, "I don't believe you," in her ear. His breath tickled her and gave her goose bumps.

She turned to face him, and looked into his eyes, when the first drop of rain landed on her nose. She looked up and the rain continued to pour on them. She shivered involuntarily.

"Scared of a little rain?" he teased. She stood up and began to run to the castle when she felt someone pull her. Ron had pulled her to his chest and covered them with his cloak. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "I've been wanting to do that since second year," he admitted, blushing and smiling insanely.

With newfound courage, Hermione grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer (not that it was possible or anything.)

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs, surprised to find Kylier in the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, downing her Diet Coke. "Hi," Hermione whispered.

"Hey, come sit with me," Kylier replied.

"Why you sittin' in the dark, all alone at that?" Hermione asked as she sat across from her.

"Thinkin' bout yo boyfriend," Ky answered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Ky shrugged, "Dear, we lived together for two and a half years. He was the one I complained about my crappy ass ex-boyfriends to, he insulted my hair and had to deal with my inability to cook. He was like a brother to me, I missed him when I got reassigned." She sighed. "Believe it or not, he was the easiest charge I had. He never fought me when it came to his safety. I told him to hide, he would, I'd tell him to run, he would. My current charge acts like I'm stupid or something. He's a jackass." Ky ran a hand through her thick brown hair and smiled. "He talked about you, what he wanted to do when he got out. Did you know that?"

"No, but I have a question. How come you didn't recognize him?"

"As a watcher, I was only given his assumed name, who wanted him dead and brief description of the place we'd be living. When we lived together, he had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked a lot different," she paused, "did he propose to you?"

"No, but he gave me a promise ring," Hermione responded.

FLASHBACK

"C'mon," Ron urged as he pulled Hermione through the trapdoor into the Astronomy tower.

Hermione gasped when she saw gazebo like room which was at the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts. Candles lined the outside of the circular room and the arches were adorned in sheer white silk tapestries. The openness of the room allowed them to see the stars, and Ron enchanted the ceiling so it was invisible. They had a majestic view of the entire grounds. Ron took her hand and led her to the center of the room. He placed his hand on her hip and took the other and they began to dance.

"What do you think?" he murmured into her ear.

"It's beautiful," she told him. She moved closer to him, surprised at what a good dancer he was. They danced for a while, no music, with just the sound of cool fall breeze rustling through the trees below them in the background.

"Cold?" he asked. She didn't realize she was shivering. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He took out his wand and a blanket appeared underneath of them. They both laid down to look at the stars. After a long, comfortable silence, Ron propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. "I love you, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you. This is something I've wanted to give you for a long time" he paused as he took a promise ring out of his pocket. It had a small platinum band with a heart-shaped ruby surrounded by tiny diamonds, "I want to marry you."

Hermione was speechless. She watched as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She was more in love with him at this very moment than she ever had been. Happy tears sprang to her eyes as he waited for her reaction. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled his head towards her. They kissed for a long time before she took his hand and led him to her suite.

END FLASHBACK

Ky and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence, just looking at random things in the kitchen. Suddenly, Ky's cell phone rang, and she answered it, worry etched on her face. "Fuck," she whispered. She stood up, "Tell George my charge is in trouble, and I'll be back in a while," she said. She apparated out, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

_Was Ron going to propose? I want to be with him, but it's been twelve years, what if he doesn't love me anymore?_

"Hey, sorry about last night," she turned to see Ron standing in the doorway. He sat across from her. "It's just, you always knew how to cure my insomnia during school, and you still can."

Hermione blushed, recalling how wonderful it was to be in his arms again. He took her hand, and they sat in silence, their eyes locked.

They heard a crash in the living room, and Ky came in. "My charge, he's hurt, I need your help," she panted before disappearing. They followed her to see a man lying in the middle of the floor. It turned out, he was none other than...

---------

Cliffie! Don't hate me, but I felt like makin' ya wait. Very sorry, but REVIEW please!


	5. Reading Written Letters

Greg, Michael, Ashton and Michele are Harry Jr, and Haven's cousins. Michael and Greg (2nd years) are Charlie's kids, and Ashton (2nd year) is Fred's son and Michele (3rd year) is Bill's daughter.

Draco Malfoy. Kylier was kneeling over him, muttering things like 'dirty bastard' and 'sick son of a bitch' as she tried to revive him. Hermione and Ron just stood in the doorway. They both knew that Draco had sold his father out to the Ministry and that he was 'dead'. Finally, the blonde man gasped, only to be forcefully picked up by the collar and shoved against the wall by an extremely distraught Kylier.

"Bastard, I told you not to," she hissed. Draco swallowed hard and looked over to Hermione and Ron.

"Weasel and Mudblood, how nice to see you-"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you myself," Kylier muttered as she threw the floo powder into the fireplace. She grabbed Malfoy's collar as she shouted "The Ministry," and she threw him into the flames. "I'll be back," she said before she stepped through.

Hermione looked at Ron, and he looked at her and they began to laugh.

"Did you see his face?" Hermione asked as she tried to control the laughs.

"Yeah, he's scared to death of ickle Kylier Bennington," Ron responded, sitting down on couch. Hermione walked by, not paying any attention, and tripped, landing in Ron's lap. They both stopped laughing, and just as their lips were about to meet, Molly came downstairs.

"Ron, Hermione, nice of you to be up." Molly said as she walked into the kitchen. She didn't seem to notice their position, because she ruffled Ron's hair as she walked by. Ron blushed as Hermione got up quickly. They followed Molly into the kitchen, and sat down as she began to prepare breakfast. They avoided eye contact.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Molly asked. She knew that the answer would be yes, but she asked anyway.

"Sure, um, but I have to go home to check the post," Hermione added, "Haven may have sent me something."

At those words, Ron wondered what he would do for Haven. _Will I be able to be there? What's my role in her life?_ _How am I going to explain being gone for the most important event in her life? _

Breakfast was eaten in silence, everyone thinking the same thing. Haven still didn't know. Finally, after helping Molly clear the table, (only Hermione, Molly and Ron ate, everyone else had left last night, Arthur had worked the late shift, 12 to12) Hermione asked Ron if he wanted to come back with her. After a back breaking hug from Molly, Ron left with her.

Hermione unlocked the door and ran straight to the window where Haven's owl, Beanie, was waiting. Hermione took the letter and motioned for Ron to sit on the couch. She settled down next to him and began to read.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hi, how are you? Would you believe me if I told you I haven't said a single bad word to anyone (except Harry) in the last three days. I can't believe you didn't tell me how amazing this place is. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall, has an impressive hold on all the kids here, including the Slythrins. George told me they are disgusting pieces of dirt that don't deserve to live, and I must admit, George is extremely wise. _

"She's always been close to George. Probably because he doesn't have kids, but they've been very close, and frankly, I'm beginning to get worried." Ron chuckled and Hermione continued reading.__

_You know, every time I walk down the hallway, I see pictures of everyone, including dad. Last night, I used Harry's invisibility cloak to sneak out into hallway to look at his picture. I never really thought I'd miss him so terribly, considering I never knew him and I have so many people to remind me of him, but I do. I was sitting in the hallway, looking at his picture and I realized that I know nothing real about him. Yeah, I know what his favorite foods were and what he looked like, but I realized that I don't know what he sounded like or what he smelled like. I envy Harry. He knows these things about his dad, lucky bloke. _

Hermione paused and looked at Ron_, _who appeared to be very deep in thought. She hadn't realized Haven felt this way. She never really said anything, to her at least. Haven always seemed content with the information everyone supplied about Ron. Hermione continued,

___Anyway, my first day here made me feel very small. The Weasleys are famous. Greg, Michael, Ashton and Michele were kind enough to tell me. You and uncle Harry are too. All my cousins, save Harry, are pretty well known. I, obviously, am not. Quidditch tryouts are next month, but, being first-years and all, Harry and I can't tryout. That sucks, but Greg assured us that next year, chances of us making the team are high, because the Seeker and Keeper are both seventh years. Yea!_

Ron smiled at that, even though he knew it frightened Hermione to think that her daughter could suffer the injuries like he did while playing.

_Well, I have places to go, books to study and toilets to blow up. Just kidding, Fred hasn't sent me the stuff to blow things up yet. Tell him to hurry up with that. _

_Love, your one and only daughter,__  
Haven_

_(And Harry! Haven already has three boys chasing after her, but don't worry, me and Ashton'll keep an eye on her for you! Xoxoxo)_

_P.S. Tell George I did it, they loved it and it ended up the same._

Hermione continued to re-read the sloppily written letter to herself. She didn't notice Ron get up and stand by the window. She carefully folded the letter, tears in her eyes, and realized Ron wasn't beside her. She saw him standing by the window, looking out, his eyes glazed. It amazed her how much Haven looked like him. She had his eyes and hair, but she also had his nose, chin and smile.

Ron turned his head to look at Hermione. "What?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Nothing," Hermione said as she broke her gaze. She rose quickly, so he wouldn't notice her blushing. It was like being in Hogwarts all over again.__

_

* * *

_ Hi, sorry I haven't updated, but my beta still hasn't emailed me back, and I have a slow mind, it takes awhile for me to think of stuff and I over analyze, and keep ranting and raving..... 

Anyways, tell me what ya think, but, be easy, my brain is bruised. Ouch. __


	6. Welcome Home Daddy!

_A/N-I didn't want to write about all the months that led up to Christmas. Ginny and Harry have had their baby, Lily Marie Potter, and she is now two months old. Haven still doesn't know Ron is alive, and it is not to torment her, but no one really knows how to tell her. It is Christmas, all the kids are coming home from Hogwarts, and everyone is at the Burrow. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing! You guys rock! And thank you shortyfaillace, my beta-extrodinare!_

"Are you excited?" Kylier asked Ron. Excited? Excited was an understatement. He was about to die. This would be the first time he would speak to Haven.

Everyone had gone to the train station, except Ron, Kylier and George. Kylier had forbidden Ron to go outside since October because, thanks to a breech in Ministry security, Dolohov found out Ron was alive and going to testify at his trial. Dolohov went nuts and escaped. The current Minister of Magic made it clear that the search for Dolohov was not a priority. But, thanks to a little weight throwing on Kylier's part, guards were sent to the Weasley home, and she was getting another watcher to help her keep track of everyone, so no one was super worried, save Molly, and that's just because she's his mother and all.

Ron just stared at Kylier. George was lying on his back, levitating in the air, while she, thanks to a featherweight charm, was sitting cross-legged on him. George had been complaining about how heavy she was, so she put a silencing charm on him, and the featherweight one on herself. Watching them bicker and make up made Ron want the family he was about to meet. He was just about to open his mouth when the door blast open, bringing the icy December air in.

" But Grandma! It was just sitting there, I had to take it!" a small, dark haired boy walked in with a cookie and Molly had him by the collar. She whispered something to him and he attempted to run upstairs but was stopped by Harry.

"Mum, not that I'm not glad to get a present early, but why are you giving it to me now?" a small voice asked from behind Hermione. A little girl was tugging on her sleeve, her face beaming up at her.

Hermione pointed to Ron, and the little girl slowly turned her head and gasped. Everyone in the room fell silent as Ron and the girl stared at each other. Minutes inched by as the girl let go of Hermione's sleeve and slowly made her way towards Ron. She stopped in front of him, and Ron crouched down so he was eye level with her.

"Hi," she whispered, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Hi," he responded. Her eyes were the same shade as his. Ron fell back as she hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her back.

When Haven finally pulled away she ran to Hermione, who had tears streaming down her face. Haven whispered something in her ear and Hermione nodded. Haven came back and stomped on Ron's foot. "What in bloody hell took you so long to come back?" she demanded. Ron stood, stunned, as he looked at the furious redhead standing in front of him. He blushed as the entire room began to laugh. Haven's foot tapped impatiently, "I'm waiting."

Ron, recovering from the incident, still stood there, looking down at her. He didn't know what to say, how to explain. Molly, noticing the blush on Ron's face, announced it was dinner. Everyone flooded into the kitchen, and sat around the table. Everyone made sure Haven could sit next to Ron, and small talk was exchanged as food was dove after and ravaged.

Everyone ate until they had their fill, and left leaving Hermione, Ron and Haven sitting in silence. "Where were you?" Haven asked quietly. She was curious, and hurt that he stayed away for twelve years. Ron looked down at her. He had imagined what she looked like, but seeing her for real was, well, unreal. He had always expected her to look more like Hermione than him, but he wasn't disappointed that she didn't. Her big blue eyes were brimming with tears as Ron tried to explain everything. For an eleven year old, she was extremely mature. After he finished, Haven looked over to Hermione, who was crying silently. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

No one knew what to say. It was almost as if a silencing spell was cast on the room. Haven was studying Ron intently, and Ron was looking back at her. Suddenly, Haven playfully stuck out her tongue and hugged Ron. "Welcome home, daddy!"

-- -- --

Ron was on cloud nine when he woke up. He felt a lump next to him, and he realized that both Hermione and Haven were asleep and in the room. Haven was on the roll away cot, and Hermione was curled up next to him, a perma grin plastered on her sleeping face. Haven was tossing in her sleep, but smiling. He reached across to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face when her eyes fluttered open. "Hi daddy," she yawned.

"Hey," he said as he climbed out of bed. Hermione muttered something as she moved to where Ron had been laying. Haven laid her head back down and fell back asleep. Ron admired how much Haven looked like Hermione when she was asleep. A glint caught his eye, and he noticed the delicate silver chain hanging on Haven's neck. He gently tugged at it, and he discovered that a small, white gold ring with a heart shaped ruby was on the end. The same one he had given Hermione. His mind went completely blank as he stumbled down the stairs. Ron really didn't think she would keep it, let alone let Haven have it. Maybe there was hope, _no_, a little voice said, _it's been twelve years, why would she want you? _He stumbled into the kitchen, surprised that Molly wasn't already there.

"She went shopping," he heard Ginny say. He whirled around to see his baby sister sitting at the table, Lily in her arms.

"Hey Ginny," Ron responded as he leaned over to see the little girl. She was asleep, her tiny little features looked peaceful.

"She's not an angel," Ginny remarked, noting the look on her sleeping daughter's face, "She had me up half the night." Ginny smiled down at Lily, who had the flaming red hair and lively green eyes her grandmother and namesake had. Ron reached out, and Ginny reluctantly handed the baby to him. She'd seen Ron drop alot of things, and she certainly didn't want her daughter to be one of them. Surpirisenly, Ron handled her extremely delicately. "Where did you learn to hold babies?" she asked playfully. Ron just shrugged and continued to look at the baby.

"What was Haven like as a baby?" Ron asked suddenly as he sat down.

Ginny sat too, and began to talk. "She was stubborn, terribly so, we were almost afraid for her future cousins. Her first words were 'bloody hell' and she was terribly small. She was born a month and a half early, but she pulled through like a Weasley," Ginny paused, remembering the night Hermione went into labor. She shook her head, she wouldn't dwell on what might have been.

Suddenly, they both heard the incoherent mumbling of Mister Harry Potter, who walked into the kitchen, no shirt, no glasses, and running his hands through his already messy hair, and mumbling something about flying, or maybe Potions class. They weren't quite sure.

"Good morning," Ron said cheerfully and Harry gave him a death glare, but his aim landed two feet from where Ron was sitting.

"I forgot how often babies wake up," Harry moaned as he attempted to sit, only succeeding in falling off and cursing under his breath. He pulled himself up and succeeded in sitting, laying his head on his arms and sighing dramatically. "My beautiful wife wasn't in bed when I woke up, so I figured I'd come and find her."

"Your 'beautiful' wife was up the entire night with the baby," Ginny told him, "**You **didn't wake up once, so don't even start." Harry silenced her by pressing his lips to hers and pulling her into his lap. The kiss deepened, and Ron groaned.

"Jesus! Can't you do that somewhere else? You're scarring your daughter for life!" Ron said as he held Lily up. Her eyes were shut, and her little fists balled. Harry and Ginny both blushed, and Ron smiled.

"Shut up, she's not scarred for life..." but as if on cue, Lily began to wail. Ginny stopped talking and snatched the baby back from a laughing Ron. Harry just stared at the red faced Ron rolling on the floor laughing and yelling, **"That's my niece!"**


	7. Christmas Morning

Writer's block is a pain in the arse. I am so open to ideas for the next couple of chapters because I have the last 3 or 4 planned, but I need fillers, so, ideas are very welcomed. Thanks for the reviews, they are so amazing!

I know I really didn't do a good job explaining how people felt about Ron coming back. Harry and Hermione are forced to deal with it so, don't worry, I'll sneak it in later.

* * *

Christmas morning came amazingly fast. The children stormed down the stairs, successfully waking the rest of the house, and most likely China. Hermione groggily walked down the stairs, greeted by the sight of her daughter and love of her life, who happened to be her daughter's father, engrossed in conversation. She smiled, recalling the dream she'd had for the past couple of days, as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Hermione," Molly sang from the sink. She was cleaning up after breakfast and declined Hermione's offer to help. "So, what's on the agenda today?" Hermione's smile dulled a little. Molly had been trying to get her and Ron in the same room for a long time.

"Spend a relaxing Christmas with my family," Hermione answered. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down.

"Mum! C'mon, we saved your gifts!"

Hermione walked into the gift littered living room. Fred and George's inventions laid everywhere, and smoke hung in the air. Haven dumped a boatload of gifts into Hermione's lap and she began to sort through them. Harry and Ginny gave her a quill set, Fred and George gave her joke quills that wrote completely random things, Bill, Charlie, Kaitlyn, Angelina, Kylier and Fleur gave her a gift certificate for dinner for two at Le Villa, a ritzy, Italian restaurant. _Wonder who gave them that idea, _Hermione thought with a smile. The last package was from Haven. She carefully unwrapped it, revealing a small book. She carefully opened it, only to discover it was a diary. Haven's chicken scrawl was inside the front cover.

_Mum,_

_You can write to me while I'm at school, and I can write back. Pretty impressive, huh? All you have to do is write, it gets transferred to my journal, and the same thing happens with mine, so when you feel that you just can't live without me, give me a write._

"What do you think?" Haven's face was hopeful, and Hermione pulled her into a hug. "I gave one to dad too," Haven whispered into ear.

Suddenly, an ear-piecing "**O MY GOD!**" ripped through the air. Everyone ran to the bathroom, only to find a hysterical Kylier standing at the sink, green sparks pouring out of her wand.

"What did you do?" George asked. She whispered something into his ear and he turned extremely pale. Everyone stood around, waiting for an explanation. "We're pregnant," George said softly.

"Vhat doez ze green mean?" Fleur asked.

Kylier's face was paler than George's. She gulped before answering. "Triplets."

Everyone eyes widened in shock. "Twins run in the family, not triplets," Molly finally told them.

"Correction, twins run in our family. Not in hers," George said. He was still in shock.

Kylier was still staring at her wand. Molly was trying to hide the wide smile that was beginning to appear on her face. "We need to get you two married."

Kylier and George exchanged identical looks of fear.

Fred was the first to break the silence. "Well, children," he said, leaning down to Kylier's stomach, "Welcome to the Weasley family."

Suddenly, Kylier began crying. "**I WANT MY MOMMY!**"

"No time to waste, we have a wedding to plan. C'mon girls." Molly said happily. She looked ecstatic. George let out an audible groan, and Kylier burst into tears, again. Molly was unaffected by this, she shuffled all the women into the kitchen and began blabbering on about the wedding.

"I'm going to be fat for my own wedding," Kylier said miserably.

"Honey, you'll be pregnant, not fat," Hermione assured her. She had to fight back giggles as Kylier poked her stomach.

"Knock it off, you'll give them brain damage," George told her as he walked into the kitchen. Fred laughed and shook his head.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "You two are so first time parents." Both Kylier and George glared at her.

"Boys, out. This is girl talk," Ginny said as she pushed them out the door.

"Don't influence my sons too much."

"Oh fucking hell no. If they are three boys, I will get you fixed, even if I have to do it myself!" Kylier was seriously foaming at the mouth. George gulped as he fled the room.

Hermione gently pulled Kylier back down, "What about names?"

Kylier paled even more.

* * *

"Can you believe it? **Triplets!**"

"I pity Kylier, taking care of three kids at once," Ron said. He was lying on his bed, and Hermione was standing above him. He smiled at her, loving the way she blushed. He rolled onto his stomach still looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." Hermione was surprised that he wasn't embarrassed, maybe, just maybe there was hope for them.

"Mum, Dad, look at what Grams gave me!" Haven came running into the room, a photo album clutched tightly in her hands. She launched herself onto the bed next to Ron and pulled Hermione next to her. She opened the cover and laughed at the first picture. It was of Harry and Ron, over the summer of sixth year. Ron had Harry in a headlock, and Harry was trying to pull him off. They were both laughing.

"Your uncle Harry can be a git sometimes," Ron told her. Haven turned the page, and they saw a picture of Ron, Hermione and Harry, sitting under a tree at Hogwarts. Hermione was sitting in between them, trying to keep them from copying each others' homework.

The next picture was of Ron and Hermione. Hermione was on Ron's back, and Ron was spinning her around, as she hit his head trying to get him to stop. Haven was staring at the pictures, smiling and holding in silent chuckles. Hermione looked over Haven's head, surprised to see Ron looking at her. "You're amazing," he mouthed. For the second time, Hermione's face blushed bright pink and she looked down at the next photo.

After going through every photo five times, Haven fell asleep. Ron carefully shifted her over to the roll away. He yawned. "Time to sleep, Mione dear."

Hermione smiled. She climbed into the bed next to him. His arm went around her waist, and she snuggled up next to him. She kissed his chin, and he angled his head down to reach her lips. The kiss began as an innocent one, but the moment she felt his tongue run across her lower lip, it got more passionate. She rolled on top of him, straddling his waist, their lips still locked. She attempted to pull his shirt over his head, but she heard someone calling her name.

"Mione, Mione, move over." Hermione's eyes flew open, only to see Ron standing above her. Haven was asleep on the roll away, the photo album next to her. Noting the confused look on her face, he explained. "You fell asleep, now move over so I can go to sleep." Hermione tried to hide the disappointment that she was only dreaming, but Ron noticed. "You alright?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, just fine."

Ron shrugged and turned his back to her and when her breathing became regular, he whispered, "I'm not. I still love you."


	8. Wedding Planning

Next chappie! Yea! I love your reviews, they are sooooo awesome!

I've hit 50! -begins crazy '50 reviews' dance- WAHOO!

And thanks to my fabulous betas, shortyfaillace and visionofdeath!

Ron was having nightmares. The type of nightmares that made you never, ever want to sleep again. In his dreams, he would propose to Hermione and she would turn him down. He, Harry and his brothers were sitting in the backyard, listening to George tell about Kylier's violent mood swings and complaining about the wedding. Ron was too engulfed in his own misery to take interest in George's. _I love her, but she has to have moved on_, he thought, _There's no way that Hermione could stay single for 12 years._

"Hey, Ron."

Ron's head snapped up. Everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You've been quiet for the last half hour, what's wrong mate?" Harry asked. He was standing next to him.

Ron pulled Harry away from George's pity party and towards the pond towards the back of the property. He stopped as they reached the edge. He took a deep breath. "DoyouknowifMionestilllovesme?"

His jumbled words didn't sink in right away, but when they did, Harry sighed. "Ron, it was hard on her after your 'death'. She didn't come out of her room until graduation. When you came back," Harry paused.

"Harry, I know this was hard on all of you. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't risk-"

"Ron, of all people I know!" Harry snapped, "Why do you think I never asked Ginny to go out with me? I didn't want them to use her to get to me. Voldomort ruined our lives, but he didn't make Hermione stop loving you."

Ron's hopes soared, "You think so?"

Harry gave him a faint smile, "Yeah."

Ron smiled broadly. "Guys, lunch." They both turned to see Hermione standing a few feet behind them. Harry clapped Ron on the back and walked back towards the house. "What were you talking about?" she asked.

Ron smile widened. "Nothing." He noticed she was bundled up in his coat and hat and still shivering. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled as she buried her head in his sweater. She inhaled the familiar scent that she had missed during the lonely nights and really hoped that there would be no more.

They walked back in a comfortable silence, but when they walked into the kitchen the noise was deafening. Wedding talk was about, and didn't seem to waver at their arrival.

"How many from your side of the family Kylier?" Molly had a notepad and quill.

"Um, maybe fwardy uf fifdy," she swallowed her food before repeating, "maybe forty or fifty, why?"

"Well, we don't want too big of a wedding, but with our family and yours, it might turn into a big event."

"Can we please stop talking about my wedding?" George whined. "It's giving me a headache."

"Me too, except it's making me nauseous, wait, that's the babies, excuse me," Kylier bolted from the table, George at her heels.

"Poor girl, doesn't know what she's getting into," Ginny said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, next we'll be planning Ron and Hermione's," Molly said excitedly. She clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she had just said. Everyone went silent as they tried to gauge Ron and Hermione's reactions. Hermione was staring wide eyed at Ron, who's mouth was wide open, and his eyes were glued on his mother. Forks were suspended in mid air, and food was left untouched as an uncomfortable silence loomed.

"Who died?" George asked. Kylier was right behind him, and they both sat down. "What?"

"Nothing!" Hermione and Ron barked. Lunch continued in silence, except for George and Kylier making stupid remarks about the babies or something else. Ron's ears didn't fade from their tomato red shade, and Hermione's face was still flushed. Why this was so embarrassing, neither knew. 12 years ago, if Molly had said that, they would have laughed. Ron knew he would propose to her. He'd even bought the ring.

After lunch, Molly rushed through the cleaning and made an excuse to get her out of house. Fred and George left for the shop, taking all the kids with them and Kylier, Angelina, Harry and Ginny went to the Ministry, leaving Hermione and Ron all alone.

"So, Mione, how ya been?" Ron asked in a joking matter. They were sitting on the couch in the living room.

Hermione forced a small giggle. "Fine."

Silence consumed them again. Hermione snuck a glance at Ron, who seemed to be deep in thought. She couldn't help staring at him, taking in every feature. His shaggy red hair hung in his face, his brows were furrowed in concentration. His lips were drawn in a line, and his sapphire blue eyes were clouded. Hermione wanted nothing more than to shag him until that expression was off his handsome face, but she would never admit it. She unconsciously licked her lips as she pondered the thought.

Ron noticed that Hermione had been staring at him for sometime now. Her rich brown eyes were traveled his face, and even with the intensity of her gaze, he could survive. It wasn't until she licked her full, red lips that he lost himself. He turned to her and locked her eyes with his. He gazed into her eyes and gathered all the courage he would need for his next move. He leaned in, brushing his lips across hers before knocking their foreheads together. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly, her breathing became more ragged. "Ron," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he murmured. Being this close to her was intoxicating. He was having a hard time controlling his emotions.

Her eyes fluttered open and bored holes into his soul, "Just kiss me."

* * *

Can we say fluffy poo? Yeah, but o well, review!!! :)


	9. Shopping!

Chapter nine is here! I just want to say that I have had so much fun writing this, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. If you have questions, send them to me in a review (even if you don't, send one anyway) and I'll answer them for you. Other than that, keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing! :)  
**To Mufleta**: George isn't sad about the wedding, he just didn't expect to get married with three kids on the way. I mean, Kylier's going to be a cow, and neither one had expected on getting hitched so soon. Thanks for reviewing!  
Anyway, onto the story...

"I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow."

Kylier was chanting that phrase as they looked around for bridesmaid's dresses. Hermione made sure she had some distance from the rest of the group because of the smile on her face that she couldn't hide. Her mind had been reeling since Ron kissed her, and her smile hadn't faded. She had gotten questioning looks from Ginny ever since, but Hermione wasn't one to kiss and tell.

Yeah, right.

"So, Hermy dahling," Ginny drawled as she flipped through the rack of dresses, "Your smile hasn't faded, in what? Three days? Why are you so happy?"

Hermione pretended to be offended. "Am I not allowed to be happy?"

Ginny gave her a look that said 'do I look stupid?' "You're allowed to be happy, but you must spill the beans. What happened between you and Ron?"

Hermione bit her lip in a poor attempt to hide her smile. She had been debating wether or not to tell Ginny what had happened. "Well," she began.

Ginny gaped. "You shagged him, didn't you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Ginny, my sex life is none of your business, but yes, I did. Twice."

Ginny squealed. "O my god! This means you guys are back together, right?"

For the first time in three days, Hermione's smile faltered. "I don't know," she confessed. "We never really talked about it. Actually, we haven't been doing much talking..."

"Ew, to much information, didn't want to know, but you guys **have** to get back together. You guys are **perfect** together and if you don't, Mum'll probably lock you in a closet."

"Guys, we have a dress." Angelina came back and shuffled them to the dressing rooms. Hermione put it on, and came out of the dressing room. It was a floor length, strapless, lilac gown that had a fitted waist and flared slightly as it continued to the floor. Everyone was quiet as they looked at her. The fitting lady made the appropriate alterations, and Hermione turned around to face everyone.

"What do you think?"

"White lilies," Kylier muttered.

"What?" Molly asked.

"They'll have to have white lilies with this dress." Hermione smiled and turned back to the mirror. The dress accentuated her pale complexion and it hugged every curve. The back dipped, revealing a lot of skin, but it still looked classy and sexy. She imagined herself walking down the isle, Ron's eyes following her every move. She smiled, but then looked at the price tag.

"What?" Kylier asked when Hermione's demeanor changed.

"How are we paying for this?" Hermione asked as she showed Kylier the tag.

Kylier shrugged. "My brother set aside an account for my wedding after my dad died. This is no problem. Don't worry."

Hermione changed back into her jeans and they paid and left. They were in the middle of muggle London, and someone suggested they stop for lunch. They walked into a trendy little café, ordered and sat down. "So, have you and George thought about names?" Molly asked Kylier.

She nodded. "We both think that they'll be three boys, and my family is famous for naming boys, so yeah, we've got a couple. Parker, Connor and Michael are my favorites, but I think if George had his way they'd be George one, two and three." She paused to take a bite of her sandwich, "But we have some girls' names too, um, Kylie, Elizabeth, Molly" she continued rattling off names.

"I think Connor is a nice name, but Parker? Isn't that a last name?" Kaitlyn asked.

Kylier took a sip of her tea, "I had a friend named Parker Johnson, he was so awesome, but I have a friend whose last name is Parker too, but Parker is an unusual name so I love it."

They finished eating and began the agonizing search for the wedding dress. The first eight shops failed to produce a dress to anyone's liking. Then there was the issue of if she should wear a white dress, but it was decided that she should, no one would mind too much. Finally, they came to a small wedding boutique, and since everyone was getting tired, they decided it would be the last.

It was a classy little place, wedding dresses were everywhere. They immediately headed to the back, and began sorting through the racks. Kylier was muttering about how she'd be heavier, and Molly would comfort her by saying that alterations could be made. Hermione finally found the perfect dress, and after everyone saw it on Kylier, they agreed. It was a spaghetti strap, white dress that swished daintily around her ankles. The bodice was loose now, but would fit perfectly when the time came. It was plain white, and made her skin glow. She looked radiant, standing in the three way mirror, turning occasionally, making the fabric ruffle. Molly wiped away some stray tears, and Kylier finally turned around to face them. "Let's get it."

They paid, and shuffled out, talking excitedly. They were meeting the guys and kids for dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. They were staying overnight and then heading to the train station to send the kids back to school. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron, they were greeted by a mess of red hair. Hermione managed to find Haven and they sat at a table while everyone else wrestled their kids down.

"How was the shopping mum?" Haven asked. She was twirling her long red hair around her finger.

"It was fine, you are going to love the bridesmaid dresses, and Kylier's dress is amazing," Hermione continued to recount the day.

"How are my two favorite women doing?"

Both Hermione and Haven turned to see Ron standing behind them. Haven giggled when he kissed her cheek and sat down next to her. He winked at Hermione, and she flushed. He and Haven began having a conversation about Quidditch, and Hermione found herself staring at Ron. She loved the way his hair flopped into his face and how his eyes sparkled when he looked at Haven. She'd seen all these things before, in her daughter. It was uncanny how alike they were.

"Mum, mum, mum!" Haven began waving her hand in front of her mother. Hermione snapped out of her trance. Haven pointed at the food, "Food's getting cold." They ate in silence, with Haven sneaking glances at her parents. They'd been acting strangely for the last three days and she couldn't figure out why. She knew they still loved each other, it was written all over their faces, but she couldn't figure out why they acted the way they did.

Haven thought back to the journal she'd found in her trunk. It was her father's old one, from first year, and she had found it in the loose lining at the bottom. She had learned a lot about him from reading it, and she hadn't told anyone. When he described meeting her mother, she'd been amazed. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her the moment he'd seen her. Even when he and her mum fought, he still wanted her. If they were like that then, why was now so awkward for them?

Haven finished and kissed her dad and mum and left to play with her cousins. She threw a sly smile at their backs as she walked away with Ashton and Michele.

Hermione and Ron sat in an uncomfortable silence, sneaking glances at each other. Ron scratched the back of his neck, "Do you want to go find our room?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Sure." Anything to get out of the silence. Anything. She started up first, Ron following and enjoying the view from behind. He smiled to himself.

Molly and Arthur booked rooms for each couple and two extra rooms for the kids. They made the excuse that it was too much to get them separate rooms, so Ron and Hermione had to share. Not that either minded. Hermione found the room, and they both went in. Ironically, it was the same room that Ron had led her to the day he came back. They stood in another uncomfortable silence, staring at each other. It was like a game, whoever looked away first lost. Ron crumbled.

"What are we doing?"

His words took Hermione by surprise, but it was a fair question. What were they doing? Was this just a fling, or was there something else? There had to be, right? "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. She didn't want to start psycho babbling if they weren't on the same page.

Ron sighed and sat on the bed. "I was hoping you could answer that."

Hermione sat next to him. "Do you love me?" she asked.

Ron looked at her horrified. "How can you ask that? Of course I love you. I love you more than anything in the world!"

Hermione smiled. "Then what are we doing?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Why do you use reverse psycho babble on me? Haven't I suffered enough?"

Hermione hit him playfully and they sat in silence. Only this time, a comfortable one, a happy one, but most importantly, one with the promise of future.

* * *

See this button, the one that says 'Submit Review'? It doesn't bite I swear, it just let's me know if you like it or not, so if you like it, tell me!


	10. Babies!

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, I love ya'll!

I would like to give a shout out to the Bayer company. They invented Midol. Enough said.

"Bye Mum!" Haven squealed as she threw her arms around Hermione's neck. Hermione hugged her back, tears pooling in her eyes. Haven managed to escape the death grip, and turned to her father.

Ron, after arguing with Kylier for three hours, got to come, but under certain stipulations. He was back to being 'Brian Smith' again. His normally flaming red hair was now a dirty brown and his ocean blue eyes were hazel. He smiled at Haven. "I don't get a hug?"

Haven's face broke into a huge grin. "Sure ya do, Brian," she said. She launched herself at him, and he squeezed her tightly, not wanting to let go. Finally, after getting yelled at by Ginny, he let go, and with one final wave, she was gone. The train chugged out of the station, leaving a scattering of parents behind.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry walked to the same coffee shop that Hermione and Ron had been in four months ago. They ordered, and sat down, trying to shake the January cold off.

"So, Ron, Hermione, you have anything to tell me?" Harry asked as he took a sip of his latte. He cocked a brow when Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"Ginny," Hermione hissed, glaring at the redhead.

Ginny shrugged, "He's my husband, what was I supposed to do, lie?"

"How 'bout just not telling the whole truth?" Ron asked. He sighed before looking at Hermione and then looking at Harry. "We're back together."

Harry smiled, then frowned. "I'm your best friend, you're supposed to tell me these things." He began to mock cry, burying his head in his hands. Ginny wrapped her arms around him before finding his lips. Harry immediately stopped trying to make Ron feel bad.

Ron groaned and covered his eyes while Hermione laughed. Ginny pulled away, and Harry began to pout. She smiled and turned back to her brother and best friend. "Is it over yet?"

Harry glared at him, "Why do you think I'm upset?"

Ron peeked through his fingers before clapping his hands together, "Thank God!" He smiled at Harry before looking to Hermione. She smiled.

They finished their coffees before apparating to back to the Burrow, where they were greeted by three loud bangs. George came running down the stairs. "She has my wand."

"WAIT! COME BACK, I WANT TO **CLEAN** YOU!" was followed by three loud bangs, and Kylier came running down the stairs. "The dust must die! Come, help my cause!" She fired the wand in the air three more times before dropping it and collapsing on the couch, crying. "It won't stay clean!" she wailed. George shot everyone a 'help me' look before attempting to comfort her.

Hermione pulled at the sleeve of Ron's coat, "Let's leave them alone."

"I fear for George's safety," Ron said as they walked into the kitchen, "I can't believe I just said that." Hermione smiled as Ron shook his head, "I'm becoming a softie."

Hermione walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But you're **my** softie," she purred in his ear.

He lowered his face to hers, and with his lips inches away from hers, he whispered, "I am?"

"I'm a only child, I never learned to share."

* * *

"So, how was your day honey?" Molly asked Arthur as she placed the last pile of steaming vegetables on the table. Arthur said something, but the noise of everyone diving after the food, drowned him out. 

Kylier had been emotionally unstable all night, and Fred took the opportunity to comment on it. "So, Kylier, how was your day?"

She lifted her head from her mountainous heaping of food to send daggers into Fred. "I'm supposed to go on maternity in one month. How many assignments do I get? **Sixteen**! **Six-freaking-teen! ** I have to finish all of them or else I don't get to go on leave until I'm six months along. Fred, today was the best day of my **LIFE**!" She then began to shovel the food into her mouth at break-neck speed. Fred cocked an eyebrow and looked over at George who looked slightly frightened at his future wife's outbreak.

Ron looked over to Hermione who was suppressing laughter. She smiled at Ron and rolled her eyes and continued to eat. Ron looked over to Harry and Ginny, and tried to resist the urge to wince. He still wasn't used to the idea of them being together.

Dinner ended, Fred and George left with their families, leaving Molly, Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen. Harry and Ron ran off to avoid doing anything, and Arthur went outside.

"Hermione, have you and Ron talked about what you're going to do about Haven?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew that Molly suspected they were back together, and was just trying to pry a definitive answer out of her.

"Well, I think Ron wants to move her to France with his new girlfriend..."

"WHAT!?"

Hermione laughed. "Molly, we are back together, calm down."

Molly relaxed and smiled. "I knew that. What does Haven think?"

"She's really excited about it." And it was true. They had told Haven right before she went back to Hogwarts, and she had practically hit the roof. Ginny and Harry had come running into their room, Haven was screaming so loudly. She finally had the family she always wanted.

Except for one thing.

After she had calmed down she asked them for that one thing.

-Flashback-

After calming Haven down, she looked up at her parents. "Mum, Dad, since you guys are back together, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Ron said.

Haven's eyes were shining. "Can I have a baby brother?"

* * *

Whaddya think? I know it's short, but hey? Who doesn't want a baby brother? 


	11. Mission 1, Completed

**To inandout**- Haven's eleven, she just started Hogwarts. Hermione had her when she was 17.  
No Author's comment today, sorry. Onto the story :)

------

Hermione was putting the final touches on the decorations for Kylier's bridal shower. It was late April, the wedding was in May, and all the girls were getting together and having a 'girl's day.' Hermione smiled as she hung the last streamer, and wiped her hands on her pink skirt. She was wearing a white halter top and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. She smiled when Ginny apparated inside.

"Hey Mione," she said as she looked around the living room. Her flaming red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a black tank top. Her large brown eyes settled on Hermione, "How'd you get Ron out of here?"

Hermione smiled. "I told him that Kylier would be coming over to help me clean."

Ginny laughed. "I guess you don't need any help setting up."

Hermione nodded, "You can help me carry out the food."

Molly had sent over tons of appetizers, and Ginny helped her carry out all of them when they heard a knock on the door. Hermione opened it to find Kylier standing there. She was wearing a pale blue sun dress that stretched nicely across her stomach (she was almost five months along) and her hair was slightly curled. She smiled as she stepped in.

"You weren't supposed to be here for another half an hour," Hermione told her.

Kylier smiled, "I quit my job, so I came early."

Hermione clapped her hands and let out a squeal. Kylier had been threatening to quit her job because of the strain it put on her, and since she finally did, Hermione knew she'd be a lot happier. She had some difficulty trying to sit down, but with some help from Ginny, she managed to sit. She patted her bulging stomach, and motioned for Ginny to sit next to her. "How did you do it?" she asked.

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "I just reminded myself that in the end, I'd have a little person who would love me unconditionally. It really helped."

Kylier's eyes watered. "When did you get so philosophical?"

"Four times in labor does unbelievable things to you."

They talked for another fifteen minutes, when Angelina and Kaitlyn showed up. Fleur and Bill had gone to France, so she wasn't going to be there, but, despite Kylier's inability to consume alcohol, Hermione knew they were going to have a good time. The food was delicious, and after two helpings, an interesting conversation began.

"So, Kylier, you never told us how you and George met," Ginny said as she leaned forward. She smiled as Kylier scrunched up her nose.

"You don't want to know," she said.

"Oh, but yes, we do, so do tell," Angelina said, "George hasn't even told Fred."

Kylier blushed, "Fred was there." She sighed. "I used to play Quidditch, and we were playing Puddlemere United, you know the team Oliver and Katie Wood play on? Well, I played for New Orleans at the time, we were scrimmaging Puddlemere, and Fred and George were there, and I kinda fell off my broom and onto my ass. I hopped back on and they proceeded to kick the crap out of us, and at the end, we just kinda screwed around, passing and crap. Finally, we stopped playing and on the way to the dressing rooms, George kinda bowled over me. We exchanged words and I left hating him."

Everyone stared at her. "Keep in mind that this was nine years ago, we started going out 4 ½ years ago. I came back to England when I finished Watcher training, and one day, in the Ministry, I got bored, so I slipped off my shoes and slid down one of the hallways that had just been waxed and, curse my awful luck, but I ran straight into George."

She took a deep breath, "We were sprawled out on the floor, and he didn't recognize me, but I recognized him. Fred started laughing, but after a second look, he knew who I was, so he made a quick exit. I stood up and hurried off, but George followed me, and asked me out. I declined at first, but he managed to charm me into it, and we've been going out ever since."

"Did he ever figure out that you were that Quidditch player?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yep, I told him off one day, and he's been apologizing ever since."

They continued to ask her questions, and she answered all of them. Truthfully or not, they didn't know, but everyone seemed satisfied with her answers.

"So, who on your side is coming to the wedding?" Angelina asked.

Kylier swallowed her pastry puff, "My brothers, their wives and kids, and two of my friends from Weston, Dru and Charlotte."

The rest of the day was spent talking and laughing, the occasional pastry puff being thrown at someone, but it was a success. Everyone left, leaving Hermione to clean up. She set about the task happily, waving her wand at the pile of empty plates and cups. She smiled when she heard the lock on the door click, and saw a redheaded man stick his head through. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, and she quit her job, so she should be less stressed."

Ron let out a whoop as he stepped through the doorway. He quickly crossed the living room, and pulled a bouquet of daisies from behind his back, "To the beautiful lady who made me breakfast this morning," he said with a mock bow.

Hermione gratefully accepted them and conjured a vase of water. She lovingly placed the daisies into the vase, and smelled them, "I think I love you."

Ron's face broke into a frown. "You **think**?"

"Yes Ron, I am capable of thought. You should try it sometime."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night!" she sang to his retreating form. He smiled and shook his head as he headed to the bathroom. He locked the door and opened the medicine cabinet. He pulled the black velvet box out of his pocket and placed it in the Band Aid box, and put the Band Aids box back into the medicine cabinet. He brushed his teeth, changed and went to crawl into bed.

Mission one, hide the ring, completed.

Mission two, find the perfect time and place, a lot harder than mission one.

Now, where to start?

------

Wee, I need 110 reviews or extreme boredom to update again! Review!


	12. Mission 2, Completed Sort Of

Hi! OMG, I've hit 137! YES!

**To fUnKy MaGiCk**- a beta is someone who proof-reads and offers feedback on your story, isn't that cool? Thanks for reviewing!

**To cherryinchina**-Ginny's twins weren't identical, so she had to push with both of them. Are you really from China?

--

"All I have to do is chop these celery stalk things, and then I'll be done," Hermione told Ron as she pulled out another chopping board. Ron was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet while Hermione continued to chop vegetables. She'd already chopped the onions, the peppers and the-god-knows-what-else, so all she had to do was chop the damn celery.

Of course, nothing is ever that easy.

Half way though chopping, the knife slipped and she cut herself. "Damn it!" she hissed as she made her way to the bathroom. She pulled out the band aid box and poured it's contents out onto the counter and gasped.

That's not a Band Aid.

She picked up the little black box, forgetting about her cut finger. She could have bled out all over the bathroom, but the box was much more interesting. She heard a crash from behind her, and turned to see Ron standing there.

"Oh shit," he said when he saw the black box in her hands.

"Is this...?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What are you going to do with it?"

Ron smiled as he took the box from her. "Well, I guess I'm going to do this." He got down on one knee, and looked up at her expectantly. "Hermione Jane Granger, the bossiest, most wonderful person I know, would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Hermione never, in her wildest dreams, imagined she would be proposed to in her bathroom. But, now, it couldn't have been more perfect. "Hell yes, now put that ring on my finger right now!"

"I love it when you boss me around."

"I said 'now!' Weasley!"

Ron smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. He stood up and before he could react, Hermione threw herself at him. She kissed him hard, and his last reasonable thought was how happy he was going to be.

--

"Mione, time to get up!"

Hermione sat up and glared at the red head standing above her. Ginny smiled at her. "Someone had a good night."

Hermione and Ron's clothes were all over the room, and as Hermione looked around, she ran her left hand through her hair. Ginny yanked her hand out of her hair and gasped. "Where'd you get this?" she asked, referring to the ring. Hermione just smiled.

Ginny winked at her and left the room so Hermione could change. When she was done, she joined Ginny and they apparated over to the Burrow. They scaled the stairs, reaching the room that all the bridesmaids were getting ready in. As soon as they got inside, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and showed it to everyone. "Look at Hermione's hand, I didn't know my stupid git brother had such good taste."

Everyone crowded around Hermione to get a look at the ring, which was very impressive. It was a platinum band with a diamond in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. She loved it.

"What's going on?"

Kylier was standing in the doorway in a bathrobe. She had a hand on her stomach, and a confused look on her face. Ginny thrust Hermione's hand out and Kylier smiled. "Did he hide it in the Band Aid box?"

Everyone looked at her, confused. She shrugged, "When he got mad at me, he'd hide my jewelry in the Band Aid boxes. It pissed me off to no end. Remember that when you get married." Hermione smiled, and everyone continued getting ready.

After applying make-up, doing hair and getting into the dresses, the attention was turned to Kylier. "Are you nervous?" Angelina asked.

Kylier gave a weak smile, "Just a little bit," then she bit her lip, "Okay, maybe a lot."

"That's normal. If you weren't nervous, then you'd be making a mistake," Ginny told her as she pulled Kylier's hair into a twist. Kylier just smiled at her.

After an hour, everyone was ready. From the window, they could see everyone sitting in the seats. "Well, well, you clean up nice."

Heads turned to see a tall man standing in the doorway. He had dark hair, and dark eyes and was smiling at Kylier. She went and took his arm. "Let's go."

They filed out, and were met by the guys at the door to the back yard. Kylier and the man, who, they were informed was one of her brothers, stood towards the back, while everyone else lined up. The music began, and Fred and Angelina started out. They were followed by Charlie and Kaitlyn, then by Ginny and Harry, Bill and Fleur and finally, Ron and Hermione.

They walked through the door, and up the aisle. George looked to Ron, who flashed him a thumb-ups, and reluctantly, Ron let go of Hermione's arm. He walked to the right, standing directly opposite of Hermione. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, before turning her attention to the back.

Kylier and her brother began to walk down the aisle. George visibly relaxed, his eyes glued to his soon-to-be-wife. She smiled at him, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. Her brother handed her off to George, and the ceremony began.

Hermione tried to pay attention to the ceremony, she really did. It wasn't like it was boring, it was that Ron, _her_ Ron, was standing across from her. He could be really distracting, especially when he was oblivious to the fact that he was.

It wasn't until they recited their vows that her attention drifted back to the ceremony.

George: "I promise to love, honor and cherish you, forsaking all others. I also promise to never let spiders or any other bugs get within ten feet of you, for as long as we both shall live."

Kylier: "I promise to love, honor and cherish you, forsaking all other. I also promise to never let you pick out your own clothing in the morning, for as long as we both shall live."

The minister then proclaimed, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley, you may kiss your bride."

Everyone clapped as George kissed her, and then they went back down the aisle.

The Weasleys are famous for wedding receptions. It was a fact, and this wedding was no different. Everyone was seated, and finally, it started.

"I have the honor of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Fred announced as George and Kylier appeared at the cake table. "And now, due to Kylier's appetite, they will cut the cake so we can eat."

George cut the first piece, and fed it to her, but when it was Kylier's turn, she shoved it in his face. After getting over the shock, he pulled her into a kiss, and when it was over, they were covered in chocolate cake.

"So, Ron, we hear that you and Mione dearest have some news you'd like to share," Bill said. Everyone looked towards Ron and Hermione, expecting an answer.

Ron's ears turned red, and Hermione gave an innocent smile, "Maybe, just maybe, we might be engaged."

Molly's mouth fell open, "Let me see your hand."

Hermione gave Molly her hand, and Molly gasped. "Everyone's married, no more weddings to plan, I think I might miss it."

Hermione smiled at Ron, who still looked a little uncomfortable, so, to escape the situation, he pulled her onto the dance floor.

She couldn't remember a time when she had been more happy. They were just dancing, and it seemed that the rest of the world fell away, and it was just them, swaying to the music, in the middle of the dance floor.

--

He did it! He proposed! Go Ron!

Review!


	13. Running Around

**To feshnie**- The kids from Hogwarts weren't at the wedding. Thanks for reviewing!

Aren't ya glad Ron proposed? It sure took him long enough! Okay, I've set a goal for my story (it sounds strange, I know, but) I want 200 reviews by the end of the story, which, depending on my mood, will be about 2 more chapters, at the least, after this one. I only need 50 more, so if you're reading this, I will love you forever if you review!

Anyway, onto the better rantings...

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table in their flat. It was two in the morning, and they were going over, for the 100th time, their wedding plans. Ron groaned and put his head in his arms. Hermione sighed and commented, "It's times like this I wish we could just elope."

Ron's head shot up and he got an unusual glint in his eyes. "Do you want to?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes never left the paper she was looking at, "Want what?"

"To elope."

Her looked over at him. "What?"

He flashed her a smile, "You suggested it, now, do you want to?"

"Your mum would kill us."

"Not if we take pictures, look, this is stressful and it sucks majorly. We can snatch Haven, run off somewhere exotic and get married. Think of it as, me trying to make up for 12 years of an absence," he added as he scooted his chair closer to hers.

She scooted hers away, "Ron, don't tempt me, I'm running on no sleep, don't do this."

"Why not?" he said as he scooted closer to her.

In a frugal attempt to escape, her chair toppled over, and she landed smack on her bum. She continued to scoot away from him, and he jumped out of his chair and scooped her up. "Why not?" he asked again. He was now holding her now, looking into her eyes. She avoided his gaze, and in an act of frustration, he set her on the kitchen counter. He tilted her chin to meet his gaze, and once again, repeated his question. "Why not Mione?"

She gave up, her shoulders slumping, "Because it's an excellent idea and I think we should go now." She sighed heavily and shook her head, "Your mum is still going to kill us."

He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin again, "We'll just take a bunch of pictures and hopefully she'll just ground us." He smiled and turned to go to the bedroom.

"Are you leaving me alone?" she called after him as she hopped off the counter and followed him.

He turned to face her, "We have to pack, and then get Haven from Mum's. It shouldn't be too hard, Mum sleeps pretty soundly."

After 10 minutes of hastily packing, they quickly flooed over to the Burrow. Ron began to bound up the stairs, but Hermione grabbed his hand. "Hush, you'll wake everyone up!" she whispered as the continued up the stairs.

He squeezed her hand, "I can't wait."

They arrived at Haven's room, which was Ron's old room. She was the only one with their own room, considering she didn't have siblings.

_Not yet at least_, Hermione thought with a smile. _But she'll have one in nine months_. Hermione had taken the test yesterday, and it was positive. She hadn't told anyone, but hey, it'd be a great conversation starter.

She turned the doorknob carefully, surprised to see Haven sitting at the window. She craned her head at the noise of the door opening, and seemed surprised to see her parents standing in the doorway. She smiled and ran to them. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're kidnaping you!" Ron told her as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She giggled. They made their way down the stairs, and successfully out the door. "Where are we going again?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "Hawaii, remember?"

**-Three Days Later-**

"Haven, you go in first, Mum won't kill you," Ron said as he gently pushed her into the Burrow.

"Like bloody hell I will! You've been dead once, and ya can't die again can ya?" Haven whined as she hid behind Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "You two, give me the pictures and I'll go in first." Haven handed her a stack of photographs, and slowly opened the front door. She peered in, hoping no one was inside, but was met with no such luck.

"Hermione!" George shouted.

"Haven't seen you in ages!" Fred yelled.

"Have you been hiding from us?" George asked.

Hermione laughed and stepped inside, Haven and Ron following her. Molly entered the family room at the mention of Hermione's name. "Where in the world have you three been?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, mum, grandmums, I'm going to go somewhere else, bye!" Haven said as she quickly exited the room. Ron's ears began to turn red, and Molly took that as a sign.

"What did you two do?" she asked.

"Nothing mum, we're innocent!" Fred and George yelled as they stood up quickly.

Molly glared at them, "Not you two, those two," she pointed at Ron and Hermione. They exchanged guilty glances. "What did you do?" It was then that she got a look at Hermione's hand. She gasped, "You got **MARRIED**?"

Fred and George looked at each other before grinning like madmen, "Way to go Ronniekens!"

Ron glared at them, but this had no effect on their smiles. Molly looked outraged. "We went through all that work, setting a date, picking out the flowers, napkins, all that work and you just go off and get married?! I can't believe how inconsiderate you two were..."

"Molly," Hermione cut her off, "We did bring pictures."

Molly's anger seemed to disappear as she grabbed the photos. "Oooh, these are gorgeous!" she squealed.

"Nice save," Ron whispered to Hermione. She sighed.

"Guys, o my god," Angelina exclaimed as she ran into the living room, "Kylier's water broke. We need to get her to the hospital."

---

They're married!!!! Plz review and I will love you forever and ever and ever! :)


	14. Maternity Ward Surprises

Here's the 14th! Only 1 more to go, and I guarantee it to be the best (I hope) Before I wrote this chapter, I wrote my very first one shot, **This Kiss**. If you are to read that, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, cuz, it's not my best.

To **localizy**- Issues are resolved in next chapter. Thanks for the review!

Back to reality....

They'd been sitting in the maternity ward waiting room for almost four hours. Kylier's screams had broken through six attempts at silencing charms, and as the seventh was being put up, another contraction hit, and she broke it, again.

Ron had his head in Hermione's lap, she was pretty sure he was asleep. Bill and Charlie had taken all the kids home two hours ago, so only the adults were in the room. Fred was pacing so much that one of the nurses had thought that he was the father, and Arthur had just started pacing with him, Ginny was sleeping on Harry's shoulder and Molly was knitting.

Hermione's gaze had wandered to her wedding band more than once, and she couldn't believe that they were actually married. She was absentmindedly tracing circles on Ron's shoulder as she thought of all the ways she could tell him she was pregnant. Her first instinct was to just blurt it out at dinner, but now she wanted to have a plan of action. She could just tell him, but she wanted something a little more, dramatic? Yeah, dramatic.

I'll give you dramatic.

George burst through the double doors that led to the labor room. He was grinning like an idiot, hopping around like he was about to pee his pants when he announced, "It's a baby!"

"No shit Sherlock, a boy or a girl?" Fred asked nervously.

George's smiled widened, "A boy." Kylier screamed his name, and he disappeared back into the room.

Hermione shook Ron's shoulder, and he lifted his head. "Boy or girl?" he asked sleepily.

"Boy."

"George must be thrilled." Ron rubbed his eyes, and smiled at her. She smiled back.

George came through the doors again, grinning ridiculously. "A boy." He went back in, only to be wheeled out on a gurney.

"He just couldn't handle it," the nurse explained as she wheeled him into the next room. Molly followed.

The doctor came out in his scrubs. "We need someone in here with her."

Fred bolted into the room, ready to perform his uncle duties to his little niece or nephew, but much like George, he just couldn't handle it. He too was wheeled out and the doctor looked pissed. "You," he pointed at Ron, "Get in here."

Ron obeyed, and he stood on the left of a hysterical Kylier. She screamed and latched onto his hand. "Ouch," he whined.

"You want to talk about pain, Weasley?" she hissed as she pulled his face towards her. He flinched as she let go and began to strangle his hand again. She screamed, and soon, she wasn't the only one.

"Congratulations Mrs. Weasley," the doctor announced, "You have a son."

Kylier flung her head back onto the pillow and heaved a sigh. "Where's George?" she asked. The doctor handed her baby three, and she smiled. "Where's your daddy?" she asked in a baby voice as she laughed.

"George got so excited we think he had an accident," Ron told her as the nurse wheeled the other two babies over to Kylier's bedside.

She smiled at them, and looked over to Ron, "Can you please tell my husband that he needs to come see his sons?" She smiled at him before turning back to the babies.

Ron smiled and walked through the doors, narrowly avoiding George and Fred as they came barreling into the room, and he heard a thud as one of their heads hit the floor again. Most likely, George, but he wasn't one to speculate. Molly glanced nervously at him as he entered the waiting room, and he shrugged. "Three boys." Molly squeal and bounded into the room, and as Ron was about to follow, Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm. "What?" he asked, concerned something was wrong.

She held onto his arm and led him to the empty bathroom. She pushed him in and locked the door. As she turned to face him, she smiled. "Ron, I have something for you." She handed him a pregnancy test.

He looked confused, "You want me to take it? Sorry Hermione, but I thought you knew, I can't get pregnant."

She punched his arm lightly, "No you worthless git, look at it." He looked at it again, still totally confused. She sighed. "What color is it?"

"Blue, but what's that-" he stopped as if it was just now dawning on him. "It's blue, it's blue, that means we're-"

"Yep," Hermione nodded as Ron looked at the test again.

Before she knew it, he had picked her up and was spinning her around, "We're gonna have a baby, we're gonna have a baby!" he sang as they spun. He set her down gently, and kissed her. "How are we going to break the news?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I want to see my nephews right now, so we can tell them later." She took his hand and they made their way out of the bathroom, generating some strange looks from patients in wheelchairs. When they arrived at Kylier's room, they weren't surprised to see Molly holding all three boys, while George tried to wrestle one away from her. Fred had fainted, and was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, and Arthur was trying to get Molly to give up one of the triplets.

While they were arguing, Hermione took it as an opportunity to snag one away from their doting grandma. "What are you naming them?" she asked.

"You're holding baby Parker, George has Connor and Molly has little Ronnie, named after the only uncle who actually stayed conscious during his delivery," she looked over at a very unconscious Fred in the corner. "Is he going to be alright? He didn't do this when Angie was in delivery."

"He did when it was Ashton, now how come none of them are named George?" George pouted.

She sighed, "Because, only you can live up to the trouble associated with that name." he seemed satisfied with her answer because he kissed her head and they began to coo over Connor, who was fast asleep. Kylier reached out for Parker, and Hermione reluctantly handed him over, and finally, Arthur managed to wrestle Ronnie away from Molly, so, after wheeling Fred out, they left the five of them by themselves.

"Can you believe that they might be the last Weasley grandchildren?" Molly said as they walked to the fireplace. "I don't think I can handle that."

"Mum, they're not the last," Ron told her.

She looked over at Hermione. "Do you two have another confession to make?"

Hermione just smiled. "Haven is finally going to get the Christmas gift she's been asking for."

Molly knew what that meant.

* * *

EEEEEE! Just felt like saying that. Hang on, this isn't the end, there's still one more chapter.


	15. Happy Anniversary

Last chapter! Can you believe it? I can't. Anyway, I know the story was moving really fast, and I have to skip ahead again, but this is the chapter when you hear about the wedding!

I got 200 reviews! Now, I don't care if you review or not, even though 250 would be really nice (hint, hint) :)

I really want to thank my fabulous betas, shortyfaillace and visionofdeath, you guys are the bestest betas in the world!

One year later

Hermione unlocked the door to the house she shared with her husband. She slammed it, kicked off her shoes and threw her briefcase into the livingroom. Neither of her daughters came to greet her, so that only added to her bad mood. It was her anniversary, and she hadn't seen her husband all day. He wasn't in bed when she woke up, he hadn't stopped to see her and now, he wasn't home. _Where the hell are you, Ron_, she asked herself for the umpteenth time that day.

She walked into the foyer, still uber-pissed, when she saw something sitting on the hall table. It was a white rose, with a letter was attached to it.

_Hermione, _

_Mum and Dad took Haven and Devon for the night. When you finish reading this, you'll have an hour to change before the lamp upstairs turns into a portkey and brings you to me. Dress up, we're going out tonight!_

_Love,_

_Ron_

_He didn't forget!_ her mind screamed as she ran up the stairs. She bounded into her room and was surprised to see a periwinkle blue dress and white sandals already laid out on the bed. She changed and she curled her hair into loose ringlets. She smiled to herself as she reapplied her makeup, finishing just in time to grab the lamp. She felt the familiar tug behind her navel, and she landed ungracefully in the sand.

"Need some help?" she heard someone ask. She looked up to see the love of her life standing above her. He pulled her up and kissed her. "Happy Anniversary love."

She smiled, the first real smile of the day, and her anger seemed to melt away. "You too."

He took her hand and led her to the picnic blanket spread out on the sand. As he sat down, he pulled her into his lap and then rested his chin on her shoulder as they looked out over the ocean. "Do you know where we are?" he asked, his warm breath tickling her neck.

She took his arms and wrapped them around her before answering. "Yeah, I remember..."

-Flashback to their Wedding Day-

He looked out over the sand. It was a perfect day, the green blue waves rolled onto the shore. The preacher was standing next to him, and he turned his head in time to see Haven and Hermione walking towards them. She smiled nervously before standing in front of him. He took her hand, and they both turned their heads toward the preacher.

The ceremony was beautiful, but Ron was too busy staring a Hermione to actually pay attention. She squeezed his hand, and before he knew it, it was over. All he really remembered was kissing her.

They told Haven about the baby that night. She'd hit the roof, seriously. She had disappeared before their eyes and ended up on the roof. She took it pretty well, and nine months later, they had a baby girl that Haven had named Devon (she'd picked that name out the night they told her.)

-Back to the Present-

Hermione smiled when she heard Ron's stomach rumble. He blushed, and she pulled the picnic basket over. They watched the sun set over the water as they ate, and they never said a word. When it was dark, Ron scooped her up and he dual apparated them home.

"I was really pissed at you earlier," she told him as he carried her up the stairs.

"I figured you would be, but I had to spend all day on the surprise."

"You're forgiven," she said as she buried her face into his shirt.

He kicked their bedroom door open before setting her down on the bed. He pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "This is the better part of your gift."

She carefully opened it, and gasped when she saw what was inside. A pair of small diamond earrings and a matching necklace lay inside. He gently took the necklace out and clasped it around her neck. She shivered when she felt his lips on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her neck, and her last rational action was looking at her wedding ring and thinking about how lucky she was.

--

Was that too short? B/C if it was, I could write another chapter, but it kinda seemed like the right point to end at, but if anyone wants another chapter, I mite write one about Devon and the triplets, but that's only if you really want me too. Tell me!


End file.
